pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save an Underground Chicken
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring the statue of Chickaletta and Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 3, 2018 August 11, 2018 September 14, 2018 September 20, 2018 November 15, 2018 | writer = Hugh Duffy | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Butterflies" | next = "Pups Save the Bookmobile"}} "Pups Save an Underground Chicken" is the second segment of the 7th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. Mayor Humdinger steals the statue of Chickaletta. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Chickaletta *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew Another beautiful day in Adventure Bay, and at City Hall, Mayor Goodway is sprucing up the golden statue of Chickaletta. However, while Goodway's back is turned, Chickaletta notices her statue vanish from its pedestal and disappear down the nearby manhole in the street. When Goodway returns, she horrified to find the statue missing, and unsure who could have done it, calls Ryder to let him know of the situation. At the Lookout, Ryder was being surprised by the pups with them having washed up his ATV, but Marshall accidentally soaks Ryder with his water cannons. Later on, Ryder, after drying off, gets Goodway's call for help finding the statue, and summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall is forced to hang on for dear life as his water cannons go crazy with spraying water all over the place before he crashes into the elevator thanks to them. Once topside, Ryder assigns Chase and Skye to aid in finding the gold Chickaletta statue, and the team heads out to City Hall. Once there, as Skye and Chase locate evidence of foul play regarding the theft of the staute, Chase sends his UAV spy drone to scope out the sewer tunnels under Adventure Bay, and soon finds the one responsible for the theft of the statue: The sneaky Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew, who plan on melting the statue down and reforging it as one in their likeness. However, Humdinger soon notices Chase's drone, and quickly cuts off the camera feed as he takes it out to ensure he can't be followed. Angered by Humdinger's actions, Ryder summons Zuma to aid him with chasing Humdinger through the tunnels and stopping him from getting away. Once at the culvert entrance to the tunnels, Chase sends another drone in ahead of Ryder and Zuma to lead the way, but the Catastrophe Crew are quick to take down the second one as well with yarn balls. Once Ryder and Zuma locate it, they soon spot what appears to be the statue, abandoned by Humdinger, but it is a cardboard cutout decoy, forcing them to resume the pursuit, using Humdinger's voice to track him, but Humdinger again fools them with a fake tunnel entrance to throw them off his trail. When they finally find him, he has Cat Zuma open a nearby flood control drain to prevent Ryder and Zuma from pursuing him any further because of the fast current of the water. However, Humdinger and the Catastrophe Crew soon get a dose of laser-guided karma as their escape path back to Foggy Bottom is cut off by one of the local alligators living in the tunnel system, forcing them backwards, and right into the fast-flowing channel that prevented Ryder and Zuma from pursuing them earlier. Ryder has Chase and Skye take positions at the end of the pipeline as, with the kitty carrier sinking from taking on water, the Catastrophe Crew climb onto Humdinger for safety, before emerging at the end of the pipe, and being caught in Chase's net he had set up with Skye's support, along with the stolen statue. As punishment for their actions, Humdinger and the Catastrophe Crew are assigned to clean up the statue from what happened during their theft of it. However, after Goodway, Ryder, and the pups depart, Humdinger decides he's had enough and prepares to head home, only for the same alligator that ruined his plans earlier to decide to ensure Humdinger and his kittens don't get off that easily as it pops out of the manhole he took the statue down earlier and forces Humdinger and the Catastrophe Crew back to cleaning the statue, making certain they don't go anywhere until they pay their debt to society as it goes to sleep on the lawn in front of the statue, ready to pounce if Humdinger tries to slip away again. *Use his spy heat seeking goggles to find hidden tracks. *Use her helicopter to locate the statue from above. *Use his hovercraft to find the statue together with Ryder in the tunnels underneath Adventure Bay. *Use his net to catch Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save an Underground Chicken's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Skye is a first reponder (S5) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S5) Category:Written by Hugh Duffy (S5) Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mayor Humdinger needs rescuing Category:2018 Episodes